Harry Potter and the Magic on Wheels
by Lady Morganas Heir
Summary: As a kid Harry was injured. Adopted by a loving family and raised hidden in the Wizarding World. What is the world going to do when they see there hero is paralyzed and a male barer on top of that. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Dursley bashing. Snape mentor. Yaoi, MPreg, Smut in later chapters.


**Hey everyone. It's Lady Morgana's Heir here. Sorry, about not posting another chapter for A Charmed Primrose. But I've hit a mild speed bumb. Hehe. Other words, I've had a brain fart. This is a story I've been working on for months. I just now decided to post it here on . I hope you enjoy it.**

**Know I do not own Harry Potter at all.**

* * *

PRESENT DAY  
Harry POV

I knew when I first was helped onto the Hogwarts Express I would be bullied for what happened when I was younger. It changed my life forever. On the way to Hogwarts, only my adopted brother sat with me even though I would rather he have gone to sit with his friends. I guess I should tell you what happened first, shouldn't I?

AGE 6

Harry POV

"Kee…wake…don….eep…eye….en." I heard a voice say as I laid on the ground from the crash. I wished I never got in that car with Vernon being drunk. He ran a red light and caused an incoming truck to smash into the passenger side where I sat. As soon as the truck hit I was thrown forward through the windsheild.

I'm not sure what happened next since I blacked out. But when I came too I heard what I thought to have been sirens and voices yelling. One kept talking to me though I couldn't fully make out what the voice was saying. I felt someone put something around my neck that kept my head straight. They then tried to gently roll me over onto a board. I screamed and ended up blacking out again when I heard clearly, "HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" Everything went black.

AGE 6 A FEW DAYS LATER

Harry POV

It was a few days later I started to stir. When my eyes fully opened I noticed that there was a constant beeping coming from one side of me. When I tried to sit up I realized I couldn't move my arms, back, or head. My head was held by what I now know was a neck brace and around my back was a back brace that they strapped my wrists to so I wouldn't move them. When I tried to speak I noticed that I had a tube running down my throat.

I waited for a while before someone came into the room and noticed I was awake. "Oh, my! Your finally awake, deary. Let me go get the doctor and we will see about moving the tube from your throat," the female nurse said as she smiled at me and walked out the room again. A little while later she returned with a female doctor.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm Doctor Renee D. Resin. Call me Renee. I'm going to try to remove the tube now. But I want you to help. I want you to try slowly breathing out as I pull it. Once it's out we'll get you a drink of water to sooth the sore skin. Ok," Reece smiled at me. I immediately knew I could trust her. So I did as she asked. Once the tube had been removed the nurse held a straw to my lips that I slowly sipped. It felt really good on my throat.

"W-what h-happened? W-where am I," I whispered having never talked loud in the first place.

"Your uncle it seems decided to take you on a car ride with him while was drunk. He ran a red light and a truck hit where you were sitting. Having not had a seatbelt on you went through the windshield. Sadly your uncle passed due to injuries. As for where you are your at St. Mary's Children's Hospital (**A/N I made it up so no suing me**). You'll be in the hospital for a few months while you heal. Unfortunately due to the crash you won't be able to walk again. When we asked your aunt if she would be able to take care of you she said no and refuses to take you in. She gave all custody rights to me and my husband Amos. Once your fully healed you will be coming home with us. You'll have a big brother named Cedric and will have the childhood you deserve."

PRESENT DAY

Harry POV

That's what happened. Since that day I've been paralyzed from the waist down. The Diggory's took me in and eventually adopted me making my name Harry James Potter Diggory. I loved living with them. But now I'm 11 and it is time to start my Hogwarts journey.

As the trained rumbled on towards Hogwarts I read my Potions text. I hadn't had the class yet but I found the subject fascinating. All the things you could do with potions. It was unbelievable. Eventually, we arrived at Hogwarts though. "Come on, Ree. It's time to head towards the school. Mom already sent ahead a warning that you won't be taking the boats like the other first years. You will be riding in the carriages with me."

With that Cedric left our stuff on the train (well all besides for Coco, my brown cat, who was asleep in my lap) and proceeded to push my chair out the door before the halls got to crowded. When we got onto the platform some students stopped to look at me funny. Feeling ashamed I kept my head down. "Ignore them, Ree. They don't matter."

"I know, Ced. But what if no one my age likes me because I'm in a wheelchair. I can't even play Quidditch like you and James. I'm different from the other students," I whispered still not ever raising my voice past a high whisper.

"Of, course your different, Ree. But that's what makes you special. You don't need to be able to fly by yourself you have me, your very one flying chauffer," he laughed as he messed up my hair. I joined in. He was right.

Ced pushed my chair over to the carriages and lifted my body into an empty one followed my putting my chair in. He then shut the door and off we went to the castle. When it finally came into view I was breathtaken. Hogwarts was huge!

As we arrived at the castle Ced climbed out pulling my chair with him and then lifting me into my chair. He proceeded to push me to the entrance where we were met by a small professor and a tall black haired one. "Mr. Potter, I presume. I see that you really are in a wheelchair. Such, horrible things to happen to one so long. I'm Professor Flitwick. I will be casting charms onto your chair later on tonight after the feast so you can get around easier. This is Professor Snape you will be living in his quarters since his are on the ground floor and it will make it easier on yourself. He has past experiences with people in you position."

"Hello, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. Thank you for the help. I appreciate it. I'm sorry if I'm causing an undue stress towards you though," I whispered loudly.

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. It is no stress at all. My younger sister was paralyzed from birth and I was the one to take care of her the most. Now, Mr. Diggory please proceed to your table and I will take it from here," Professor Snape said with a small smile.

Ced waved bye to me as he walked into the Great Hall, with Professor Flitwick behind him. I waited in silence with the professor till the rest of the first years arrived lead by a stern woman. (**A/N most of what follows is from the 1****st**** book I just don't want to rewrite it. Know that Snape called the students instead…**)

"Potter-Diggory, Harry!"

I rolled myself as close to the stool as I could while the professor walked towards me with the hat. I ignored all the whispering around me. "_Ah, what a mind you have. Abused since you were young by your living relatives. Paralyzed due to one of them. But those made you stronger. I see you have a thirst for knowledge that Ravenclaw would love. You're brave like a true Gryffindor. One of the most cunning minds in generations. Finally, loyal to all those who show you any affection with true kindness. Where should I put you…hmm, oh I know better be _HUFFLEPUFF!"

And that's how I started my life at Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. I would love some reviews. If anyone has a suggestion for a good title I'm all ears.**


End file.
